An Impossible Romance
by Penguin On Crack
Summary: SesshomaruYOU


"Mom, I'm home!" Called fifteen year old Kagome Higurashi.

"Why hello dear. Can I get you anything?"

"Bath please."

"Ok honey, I'll go do that for you."

The raven haired teenager trudged her way in a half sleep like way into the living room to reach the stairs. Greeting her grandfather and little brother as she went, thought not quite paying attention. When she finally made it to her room and dropped her huge yellow book bag she flopped on her bed and sighed.

After a nice hot bath she dressed combed her hair, etcetera and was finally seated at the dinner table to enjoy a nice hot home meal instead of the instant ramen noodles she had grown accustom to when she went back to the Feudal Era of Japan.

"Oh Kagome, I almost forgot to tell you. You've got a letter from that pen pal of yours."

Her brown eyes widen, she had forgotten about pen pal. She hoped she wasn't angry with her. Her grandfather handed her the letter that seemed to be written in very sloppy Japanese letters. She sweat dropped.

"I don't know why you write to someone who only knows our language by watching animation. I hardly think that's appropriate." Grumbled her grandfather.

The sweat drop grew bigger, and she opened the letter, it read:

Hey Kagome-Chan!

You haven't written in months, what's with that? Meh… Whatever, I'd probably ignore myself too. n.n;; But anyway. I got put in this foreign exchange program at the Hell hole, and I get to come to Japan! SOOOO…. I was wondering if it'd be okay if I could stay at your house for that semester. Or I could stay with another friend of mine who lives down there. Tell me what you think kay? Ja Ne.

- (Name)

"Why is she using internet faces in a letter?" Kagome wondered absently.

"Oh… What did she say dear?"

"She's coming to Japan… Can she stay here for a while."

"Of course dear."

"Thanks mom you're the best."

She kissed her mother's cheek and went upstairs to right her friend back saying it was okay for her to stay at the Higurashi shrine. Now all she had to do was wait a week for her to arrive.

"Wonder what she's like in person…"

* * *

A Week Later

* * *

"Hmmm… So this is where Kagome lives, huh? Spiffy, like it came out of an anime."

You grinned at that thought, fixing your black book bag so it was hooked to both arms. You wore baggy knee ripped blue jeans, random chains looped around your thin waist in an X fashion, clinking as you made your way up all those stairs. Your upper body clad in a black spaghetti strap tank top that exposed your midriff. Over that a powder blue off the shoulder mini shirt, and over that a denim jacket that was a bit to big.

To top it off, you had a spiked wrist band, a blood red leather chocker that practically took up your whole neck, a burgundy bucket hat, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves that were over lime green fish net gloves that ended at your elbows. Overall, you looked very American, which made all the Japanese people look at you oddly.

Once making it up all those stairs that reminded you of Yu-Yu Hakusho with Genkai's temple, you trudged your way to the house. Ringing the doorbell/knocking, you waited. There was a shuffle of feet, and the door was opened by Kagome's grandfather.

"Hi! My name is (Full Name). This is the Higurashi Shrine right?"

The old man looked like he was about to faint, you guessed it's because of what you were wearing. Well what did he want from you? to wear a Medieval style dress with a metal helmet and a sword. You should say not. He finally seemed to snap out of it, and cleared his throat.

"Yes this is the Higurashi Shrine."

"Oh… Konnichiwa, itashimashite." (Good Afternoon/Hello it's a pleasure.)

You bowed in respect to him since he was an elder and it was a good thing to do in Japanese culture. He smiled as if his ego was being inflated, which could be a very scary thing and allowed you inside.

"I will go get Kagome for you, she's been waiting."

"Really? Domo Arigatou." (Thank you very much)

"Doo itashi mashite." (You're welcome.)

With that he vanished somewhere, and you just kind of waited there looking around in awe. It was just SO cool to actually be in Japan. There was running, and you were glomped, a 'Meep' escaping you as you hit the wall. Blinking rapidly, you looked down to a very happy looking raven haired female hugging you.

"Sorry, but I've been waiting forever to meet you (Name)!"

"Nah.. It's okay Kagome-Chan. I randomly glomp people all the time."

She pulled away and actually bothered to look at you, blinking a few times. You blinked back what the Hell is up with people and the way you dress.

"You look different from what I imagined." She admitted.

You laughed.

"Yeah I get that a lot. But I think, I should change so people stop staring at me."

Kagome nodded with a smile, and gave you a tour. You met her mother who said you looked cute, and her brother who blushed at the sight of you, then she showed you your room and finally the bathroom where you changed into a simple black shirt, and you got rid of the gloves, fish nets, and hat.

"So tomorrow we have school, and I'll show you around and you can meet my friends."

"Sounds like a plan, Kagome."

At school, you were introduced to Kagome's posse and some dude named Hojo who was giving her a look that clearly said he wanted to hook up with her. It scared you a bit, and now you were at WacDonalds, which you thought was pretty fucked up since back in America it was McDonalds.

"So…. (Name), do you have a boyfriend?" Asked Eri, one of Kagome's friends.

"Me? Nope, I'm single."

"Oh.. Well What about you Kagome, how's that two-timing dangerous guy?"

Kagome sweat dropped, and you resisted the urge to gasp dramatically at the fact Kagome didn't tell you she had a boyfriend. Course it was none of your business, but you were a nosey girl.

"He's fine…"

The raven haired female replied, till she spotted something out of the corner of her eyes, and gasped.

"Um… sorry guys I have to go…"

Getting up she sped out of the fast food restaurant, leaving you and the other three girls in the dust blinking confused like. But since you were staying with Kagome, you quickly also said bye and sped after her.

"Thank God I took track. Kagome wait!"

She didn't seem to hear you as she turned quickly and ran up the stairs, you following of course into the well house and seemed to vanish. Breathing hard you stopped by the shrine, blinking when you walked in and found nothing.

"I must be going crazy…" you muttered.

Proceeding to walk into the house, you were met up with Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh hello dear, where's Kagome?"

"Well… she kind of just up and ran off. I lost her when she went into that shrine."

She simply smiled at you and walked off, then you heard her grandpa squawking, looking at you wide-eyed. Holding a long black case that had a slit of mirror on the top.

"Y-You have a katana with you!!! Why?"

"You were looking through my stuff?"

"Never mind that!"

"I had to bring it with me to keep my crazed siblings from stabbing someone. Don't worry, it has a lock."

"But it's so finely crafted! Where did you get such a thing in America?"

"I have a friend who's hobby is making swords" You shrugged, taking the case and walking to your given room.

It was much later in the afternoon, and Kagome was still not there. You had just taken a shower and were out in the courtyard in front of the ancient tree, sword in its sheath and out of the case. You were wearing your boots, loose jeans, a baggy green shirt.

"Where could Kagome be…?"

Your (Color) eyes shifted to the well house and you walked over, entering you peered into the well, when Buyo seemed to pop out of no where scaring the life out of you and you fell forward into the well. A bluish pink light surrounding you, and you vaguely wondered what was happening.

* * *

When it all stopped, you looked around to find you were still in the well, grumbling you hook the sword in a belt loop of your pants and started climbing, only to find yourself in a forest.

"What… the… Hell…"

Once that left your mouth, you were surrounded by all these men who were dressed funny, and old lady coming out from the crow, dressed in a white Gi and red Hamakka, with a bow that was bigger then her.

"Are ye friends with Kagome?"

"I swear I must be dreaming…." you mumbled.

The lady thinking since you didn't answer that meant 'No', motioned for all the guys to tie you up. You did nothing, just looking at them as you were hefted onto a horse and taken away, laid on a mat in the middle of a village and being stared at.

"Wow… I never thought I'd actually get kidnapped… This is freaky."

"Hey Kaede! …… (NAME) ?!"

You looked up to see a shocked Kagome, along with some other strange characters who were trailing along behind her.

"HIIII Kagome."

If you could've you would have waved, and did the whole hyper bouncing thing, Kaede looked surprised, but non the less untied you, and you rubbed your sore wrists. She stopped and kneeled in front of you.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Um… I fell into the well?" you offered, and there was a snort from behind her.

"Why were you in the shrine in the first place?"

"Because you went in it and vanished." Another snort.

"You followed me?"

"You didn't say I couldn't follow you…"

There was another snort, and this stupid snorting was pissing you off.

"Yo Kagome is there a friggin pig snorting behind you or is there just something wrong?"

"A pig? Why I…"

Kagome got pushed out of the way, and you were picked up by the neck by some dude in red with long white hair and doggie ears. His amber eyes looking at you all pissed like.

"You're touching me."

"So?"

"You better stop."

"Make me."

"InuYasha! Osu--"

BAM! InuYasha stumbled back, letting go of you holding his nose in pain, while you bounced around waving your hand around like some maniac.

"GOD DAMN your face is hard!'

All the stupid little unimportant bystanders were watching wide-eyed as InuYasha whined that his nose hurt and he was going to kill you in a very squeaky voice since his nose was covered, and you kept bouncing cause your hand hurt.

Then this creepy guy in purple walks up to you, grabs your hands and smiles a very charming smile which makes you want to gag.

"Hello fair lady. Will you please give me the honor of bearing my children."

You stared at him as if he were some abomination you found under you bed but was actually a moldy peanut butter and jelly sand which that your cousin put there without you knowing it.

"Hell no. Plus, it's be impossible anyway. I got my tubes tide."

"He didn't get it, Kagome gasping and fussing over this new information shared.

"Why? That's so sad!"

"Actually no it isn't… I hate children they're evil little…" you trailed off.

And it went on like this, eventually you all got introduced and you figured out you didn't go insane.

* * *

Damn that was a long chapter. REVIEW please.


End file.
